They're Off to See The Wizard
by megalooch1
Summary: A Rizzoli family Halloween. Short, fun, fluffy one-shot.


**A/N: I didn't just write this for Halloween, I wrote this because I've been wanting to bring this family back and Halloween seemed like the perfect excuse. Anyone who has read "Stay", "Leave", and "Gone" will be familiar with this bunch. It's a day late, but here's another Halloween offering. Just a one-shot and the same disclaimers apply as always. Read, review, enjoy!**

"Maura!" Detective Jane Rizzoli shouted up the stairs to her wife before casting a cautious glance to the sleeping form in the stroller she was bouncing. "We need to go! Ma's gonna be here at five, that only gives us three hours."

"I can do the math, Jane." Doctor Maura Rizzoli stepped out into the wide landing at the top of the stairs. The baby stroller became still, Jane's jaw slack. "How do I look?"

Jane tugged at her suddenly tight collar with a long finger and stuttered as she answered, "G-great. Wow."

"I'm ready!" A dirty-blonde, bouncing ball of energy launched itself at Jane. With a large, orange plastic bag in hand, jack-o-lantern grin printed on the front, Bradley Rizzoli wore a matching gapped smile. "Trick or treat!" He wiggled in excitement.

Jane looked from her wife to son, and then to her sleeping daughter and smiled. It was the six year old boy's idea to dress as the Wizard of Oz clan after he and his Mama had spent a sick day in bed watching the movie. Three times. Angie was bundled in a plush lion costume while Bradley danced around as the scarecrow, straw sticking out of his cuffs and lining the lip of his hat.

"Candy, candy, candy!" The little boy chanted as he jumped around his metallic mother.

"Dorothy," Jane looked up to her wife again, "I think the Scarecrow is ready to go."

As Maura descended the stairs, Jane's dark eyes travelled from her pigtails down to her exposed thighs; the little bit of baby weight she still carried only served to make the already tantalizing feature more mouth-watering to Jane. Her Dorothy costume was as authentic as they came, except the Chief Medical Examiner decided to shorten the skirt just a bit, just for Jane. The hungry look on the Tin-Man's face did not go unnoticed by the doctor.

"I'm ready if you are, Tin-Man." Maura added a wink and Jane smiled broadly. It wasn't until the third consecutive day of Bradley's repeated watching of the classic that Maura had stopped referring to the character as "metal man".

Jane's costume was a bit less involved as the rest. Her makeup was simple: her cheekbones, thin nose, cleft chin, lips, and eyes were highlighted with silver. Her costume was a god-awful silver suit Maura managed to procure from a random thrift shop in the heart of Boston. Three-piece and buttoned up to her throat. _At least it's comfortable_, Jane thought to herself as she adjusted the headband she wore in order to hold the metal funnel atop her head.

"Let's do this."

"Let's do this!" Bradley echoed his mother's words, much louder, lifted the bag above his head and walked to the front door.

Maura and Jane shared a laugh at their son's excitement.

xxx

They covered the entire neighborhood and now the large counter in the kitchen was covered with every type of candy one could imagine.

"I think I'll save the chocolate and eat it last. Chocolate is my favorite." Bradley reasoned aloud as he scratched at his blonde head. Contemplation twisted his cherubic mouth and he added, "Or maybe I'll eat some now and save the rest." His little hand was moving rapidly towards a peanut butter cup before Maura stopped him.

"You can only have one piece. Your grandmother will be here any moment to pick you and Angie up for Halloween dinner."

Once Angela Rizzoli had more than one grandchild to spoil, she insisted that she have all the kids over for Halloween dinner every year. It quickly became one of the children's favorite traditions and the mothers would be lying if they said they didn't enjoy the night off.

"Two." The small voice bargained.

Jane's muffled laugh was heard from behind an open refrigerator door.

"One or none at all." Maura's words were firm and her gaze hard as the six year old thought of challenging his mother.

"Fine." He snatched up the chocolate and unwrapped it quickly.

"Well done." Jane whispered into her wife's ear. She set a wineglass down in front of Maura and she filled it with ruby red liquid.

"Thank you."

"So, Dorothy, what would you like to do once the Cowardly Lion and the Scarecrow are gone for the evening?" Jane filled her own glass as she waited for her wife to respond.

The doctor contemplated the question intensely. Their evenings alone were few and far between, so she wanted to take advantage. She stepped deeper into the large kitchen and waited for Jane to follow before answering.

"A rated R scary movie and French food." Two things they wouldn't be able to indulge in with the kids. Bradley was an adventurous eater, but for some reason Maura just couldn't convince her son to give her favorite cuisine a try.

"Click your heels three times and you can have just that." Jane's lips quirked into a lopsided grin. Looking to Bradley for a quick instant to ensure he wasn't sneaking another chocolate, Jane captured her wife's lips in a kiss that promised a Halloween to remember.

"Grandma's here!" Bradley announced and the two women separated. When they turned back to the boy they were confused by his sudden fit of giggles.

"What's so funny, little man?" Jane asked.

"Mommy!"

"What?" Maura tilted her head in confusion. She hadn't done anything.

Jane turned to look and Maura and couldn't help but laugh along with her red-faced son.

"I don't understand. Why are you laughing at me?"

"Janie! Maura!" Angela announced herself as she walked into the home. She followed the sound of laughter into the kitchen. "Where's my lion and scarecrow?" When she walked into the room and looked at her family she smiled. "You all look so wonderful!"

A little lion was bouncing in her high chair and the scarecrow was immediately wrapped around his grandmother's legs in a tight hug. After she was released, Angela looked to the mothers and her eyes went from one to another. She realized that Dorothy and the Tin-Man would've never been successful at a secret affair.

"Um, Maura, you have a little Tin-Man on your face."

Jane's laughter was loud, she covered her mouth to muffle her guffaw at Maura's metallic mouth and nose.

"Well," the doctor wiped at her face, "this certainly wasn't part of the film." Her cheeks were rosy but she eventually joined in on the laughter. Silently she wondered where else silver marks would be left that evening.


End file.
